<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【七夕贺文】一枚发卡的爱情 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089633">【七夕贺文】一枚发卡的爱情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Guti X Raul<br/>看似少年爱情，实则姐妹磨X。<br/>很短，很甜。灵感来自玛利亚的某张截图，头上别了个发卡。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【七夕贺文】一枚发卡的爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人会喜欢坐板凳的，Guti也一样。每次教练安排他替补，他都仿佛吃坏了肚子似的，在小小的椅子上扭来扭去，坐立难安。队友倒是宁愿他多扭一会儿，至少不要冲到场边和第四官员吵架，或者指着对手骂骂咧咧。</p><p>“我那是为了球队着急，好么。”Guti翻了一个白眼，往椅背上一靠，啃着手指继续望着球场出神了。、</p><p> </p><p>Raul在球场的最前端跑动着，不断地举手要球。他需要进球，每场都需要。如果球队赢得胜利，但他却没有进球的话，小家伙就会很不开心。虽然表面上他并不表现出来，但他私底下对着Guti抱怨过无数次。</p><p>“这么好的机会，我怎么就没把握住呢......”</p><p>Guti拍了拍他的脑袋，安慰他：“没事的啦，下一场肯定会有进球的。”</p><p>他看上去很是懊恼，十七八岁的孩子正处于胜负心非常强的时候，进球比助攻更重要，有了射门机会他绝不愿意错过。这大概也能解释为什么上一场他给Guti传球，Guti却将皮球踢飞了之后，他会那么生气。</p><p>“Jose，你太菜了，”卷发的少年撇着嘴，不满地瞪了他一眼：“这么简单的球都打不进。”</p><p>Guti只好挠着头发，抱歉地笑：“我头发挡着眼睛了，没看清楚.......”</p><p> </p><p>Guti留了很长的金发，他对于长发有一种莫名其妙的执着。大概因为那个年代流行长发，而他的金发又确实漂亮。很小的时候教练就告诉他：不剪去头发的话，你的职业生涯是不会有前途的。</p><p>然而他混的还算不错，留在了青年队，并被选入一线队，这让他更加有理由折腾他的发型了。现在他的刘海已经很长了，垂下来遮住了他的眼睛，他时常需要一边跑动，一边用手将它们抹到额头两侧。可不过一会儿，它们又会顽强地回到原来的位置，继续阻碍他的视线。</p><p> </p><p>固执的Guti丝毫没有改变的意思，所以Raul在第二天训练完，单独叫住了他。</p><p>“这是我从姐姐那里拿的......”</p><p>比Guti稍微矮一些的男孩掏出了一个精致的小发夹，很简单的造型，没有多少花哨的点缀。它躺在他的手心，显得那么小巧，还带着一丝特殊的意味。</p><p>Raul伸出手，将这枚发夹别在了Guti的金发上。他的动作很轻柔，生怕扯疼了他的发丝，刮到了他的头皮。Guti犹如被冻住了一般，一动不动地站着，丢了魂魄。</p><p>“好啦，这样就不会挡着视线了。”</p><p>Raul打量了一下，满意地说。Guti的那双纯净的蓝眼睛彻底露出来，满溢着温暖的光彩。他忽然想知道Guti是不是看谁都这样深情，还是只对自己特殊呢？如果是前者，那他一定会打翻一整坛醋的。</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛真好看。”</p><p> </p><p>Guti惊觉，往后退了一小步，这才发现刚刚他和Raul的距离有多近。近到他可以清楚的听到Raul说的话，虽然他还以为自己幻听了。</p><p>反应慢半拍的Raul也意识到自己似乎说了什么不得了的话，“那个........”他想解释，一开口却磕磕绊绊的，干脆又闭上了。两片石榴花瓣突然飞贴到他的脸颊上似的，耳根也渐渐染上绯红色，手脚都不知该往哪里放了。</p><p> </p><p>纯情的不得了——这是Guti给那时的自己和Raul打的标签，已经和他在一起很多年的Raul表示了认同。</p><p>“年轻真好，”快要退役了队长摇头叹气：“你变了，你现在看到我，就像饿狼看到了肉一样。”</p><p>已经退役了的队副一脸懵逼：“我哪有？”</p><p>“你没有？”</p><p>“.......那也不能怪我，是你太好看了。”</p><p>说好话无用，Raul继续回忆青春，时不时还要感叹几句“原来你还会害羞啊”，被翻了黑历史的Guti捂着他的嘴叫他不要再说了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raul不知道的是，年少时容易害羞的Guti并不仅仅是宝贝自己的靓仔发型。当他坐在替补席上的时候，队友经常开玩笑：“哎，你别盯着看了，眼睛珠子都要掉出来了。”</p><p>Guti好似被踩了尾巴：“你.....你们怎么猜到的？”</p><p>“这还用猜吗？你眼神一直黏在他身上啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼神永远不会撒谎，藏不住他对Raul的喜爱，所以他留长了刘海，想着：这样就不会那么明显了吧？</p><p>他不想那么早让Raul知道他的小心思，他还不够好呢。等到他能够和Raul并肩，拿下冠军奖杯的时候，他会考虑告诉他的。</p><p> </p><p>后来还没到那时呢，Raul先他一步了。起因还是这枚发夹，Guti特别宝贝它，说什么也不肯摘下来，任教练跟在后面骂他：“臭小子，你给我摘下来！不然别想上场！”</p><p>“我就不！！！”</p><p>不上场也不是办法，Raul只好又拉住他，好言相劝：“明天我给你买一条发带吧，就是那些大球星戴的那种。”</p><p>Guti这才不情不愿地把小发夹摘了，小心翼翼地问：“那这个，我能留着吗？”</p><p> </p><p>都说Guti脾气暴躁易怒，此刻Raul却只想笑：怎么在他面前这么听话啊，哪里是谣言里的问题少年？</p><p>他凑过去，亲了亲他的脸，“当然可以，本来就是送给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>果不其然的，又闹了两个大红脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>PS：</p><p>“你看看你，小时候多可爱，怎么现在——”</p><p>金发男人气急败坏：“再说我就——”</p><p>“双人运动是吗？我等你这句话很久了。”</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>冈萨雷斯，穿件衣服吧你。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>